Sin miedo a nada
by TAINA MIYANO
Summary: Esta es la segunda parte de SE QUE YA NO VOLVERAS.Asi que les recomiendo que lo lean antes de leer este fic.Advertencia es yaoi.


Nota: Esta es la segunda parte de " SÉ QUE YA NOVOLVERÁS" Así que les recomiendo que lo lean antes de leer este fic.

Quería agradecer a Chibi-kitsune chan, Romiko Minamino Jaganshi, Valsed, saku-kyh y a Ashayan Anik por sus reviews. No fue mi intensión hacer sufrir Kurama (por que es mi personaje favorito y lo adoro al igual que a Hiei .) Aun que todavía falta un poco más, igualmente espero que les guste el final.

Advertencia: yu yu hakusho no me pertenece es una obra sé Yoshihiro Togashi y tampoco me pertenece la canción, es de Alex Ubago.

Es yaoi así que les recomiendo a los homofobicos que no lo lean.

* * *

_ Sin Miedo A Nada_

_Me Muero Por Suplicarte, Que No Té Vallas Mi Vida,  
Me Muero Por Escucharte, Decir Las Cosas Que Nunca Digas,  
Mas Me Callo Y Té Marchas, Mantengo La Esperanza  
De Ser Capaz Algún Día, De No Esconder La Heridas Que Me Duelen Al Pensar Que Te Voy Queriendo Cada Día Un Poco Mas…  
Cuanto Tiempo Vamos A Esperar?_

Era una tarde Nublada y fría en el Ningenkai. Hiei estaba sentado en un árbol frente al colegio de Kurama. El youkai había regresado para aclarar todo. Por que no podía negar que sentía algo muy fuerte por Kurama "¿Amor¿Acaso, me enamore de él?... Sí... Ahora ya estoy seguro de eso. Pero... " Pensaba Hiei.

El medio Koorime no podía evitar sentir temor de ese sentimiento que lo hacia débil y dependiente, el siempre había estado solo y nunca se preocupo por los demás, pero todo eso cambio desde que conoció a Kurama. El kitsune era la única persona que se preocupaba por él y aun que Hiei no quisiera admitirlo también se preocupaba por Kurama, por eso iba a su casa, por eso se quedaba en el Ningenkai a pesar de lo mucho que odiaba ese lugar, solo para estar a su lado y poder apreciar esas hermosas sonrisas que poco a poco lo fueron conquistando.

Y Ahora que Hiei sabia que Kurama también lo amaba, quería corresponder sus sentimientos pero que pasaría sí Kurama lo abandonaba como a los otros, sencillamente no podría soportarlo. Sin embargo prefería arriesgarse a seguir sufriendo en las sombras por que Kurama también sufría mucho y eso era algo que el no podía permitir. No quería herir a Kurama, pero ya lo había lastimado mucho con sus palabras. " Acaso Kurama podrá perdonarme? " Se preguntaba Hiei con tristeza.

Justo en ese momento el Jaganshi vio que Kurama salía del instituto, de inmediato se oculto entre las ramas del árbol para que Kurama no lo viera. El pelirrojo tenia una mirada muy triste en su rostro y Hiei se mordió ligeramente los labios con arrepentimiento sabiendo que él era el culpable de ese dolor. Quiso correr hacia él abrasarlo, besarlo, decirle que también lo quería, que lo amaba con locura, pero se contuvo debido a su orgullo, sí hacia eso perdería su reputación de frío y sanguinario, no quería demostrar debilidad. Al ver que Kurama se alejaba caminando lentamente hacia su casa comenzó a seguirlo saltando de árbol en árbol discretamente.

_Me Muero Por Abrazarte, Y Que Me Abraces Tan Fuerte,  
Me Muero Por Divertirte, Y Que Me Beses Cuando Despierte,  
Acomodado En Tu Pecho, Hasta Que El Sol Aparezca,  
Me Voy Perdiendo En Tu Aroma, Me Voy Perdiendo En Tus Labios Que Se Acercan Susurrando Palabras Que Llegan A Este Pobre Corazón…Voy Sintiendo El Fuego En Mi Interior.  
_

Kurama emprendió el camino de regreso a su hogar con la mirada baja y muy pensativo. Extrañaba mucho a Hiei, hace mas de tres semanas que no lo veía. Se sentía vacío por dentro. El medio Koorime lo había rechazado pero tan poco podía decir que fue completamente un rechazo por que él ya no era ese lujurioso zorro que Hiei creía que era, ahora era un humano. Y su nueva vida ningen le brindo toda clase de nuevos sentimientos y emociones que nunca había experimentado en su vida anterior.

Había aprendido lo que significaba la amistad, la confianza... EL AMOR. Kurama sonrío amargamente ante este pensamiento, que irónico que el frío Youko Kurama este experimentando ese mismo sufrimiento que le ocasiono a sus anteriores amantes, al jugar con ellos y abandonarlos, un sentimiento que nunca había llegado a comprender hasta ahora, que su frágil corazón ningen fue destrozado por un malhumorado youkai de fuego que lo veía como un despiadado Zorro que ya no era. " El castigo eterno de Inari " penso Kurama y comenzó acelerar el paso hasta llegar a su casa.

_Me Muero Por Conocerte, Saber Que Es Lo Que Piensas, Abrir Todas Tus Puertas, Y Vencer Esas Tormentas Que Nos Quieran Abatir.  
Centrar En Tus Ojos Mi Mirada, Cantar Contigo Al Alba,  
Besarnos Hasta Desgastarnos Nuestros Labios.  
Y Ver En Tu Rostro Cada Día, Crecer Esa Semilla, Crear, Soñar,  
Dejar Todo Surgir, Aparcando El Miedo A Sufrir. (dúo) _

Hiei seguía de cerca a Kurama quien estaba tan ensimismado que no avía sentido la presencia del Jaganshi. Hiei se sentó el árbol de cerezo frente a la ventana de Kurama a pensar.

Kurama entró en su cuarto y se sentó en su escritorio para hacer su tarea. Suspiro y apoyo sus brazos cruzados sobre el escritorio y oculto su rostro entre ello. Su madre había vuelto a hacerle un montón de preguntas con respecto a su estado de animo, diciéndole que sí algo lo molestaba que podía contárselo, que ella siempre estaría allí para ayudarlo. Pero Kurama había mentido como siempre, diciendo que todo estaba bien que no se preocupara aun que su madre no le creyó y el pelirrojo no pudo evitar sentirse culpable por todas las veces que le había mentido y ella le había creído.

Él quería mucho a su madre y se preguntaba cuál seria la reacción de ella sí le digiera la verdad, sí le contara que se había enamorado de su mejor amigo... de un hombre. Probablemente eso lastimaría mucho a su madre después de todo ella siempre estaba tratando de conseguir le una novia para acabar con la actitud solitaria y reservada de su hijo. No quería herirla, esa bondadosa mujer le había dado otra oportunidad de vivir, lo había protegido y consolado y aun lo seguía haciendo. Realmente el zorro se había encariñado mucho con esa humana y sintió que no era forma de pagarle. Su relación con Hiei nunca seria aceptada en el mundo humano. "Será mejor que me olvide de él... de todas formas Hiei no siente nada por mí. Aun que..." Pensaba Kurama.

En medio de su reflexión Kurama pudo sentir el youki de Hiei y se sobresalto de inmediato pegando un pequeño Saltillo, la primera reacción fue de felicidad por que su amado youkai había vuelto pero luego recodando a su madre intento tranquilizarse un poco, mil pregunta rondaban por su mente. ¿ Por que había regresado? Seguro por alguna misión del Reikai, o tal vez para burlarse de él aun que no, ese nunca fue el estilo de Hiei. "¿ Entonces que hace aquí? ". Kurama decidió no dejarse intimidar por el medio Koorime, amaba mucho a Hiei pero no iba a permitir que lo humillara. Era cierto que el ya no era ese youko de sangre fría pero aun conservaba su orgullo así que trataría de contener sus emociones hasta que el Jaganshi se fuera.

Hiei sabia que el kitsune ya lo había descubierto pero prefirió aguardar, decidió no presionar a Kurama, sí el zorro no quería hablar con el no iba a forzarlo, probablemente aun estaba un poco resentido y realmente no podía culparlo después de lo mal que lo había tratado. Sin embargo debía aclarar todo y no dejaría pasar la oportunidad. El Jaganshi estaba decidido, Kurama era un chico amable, tierno y encantador. El pasado es solo eso una sombra olvidada en el tiempo. Solo el presente y ese hermoso sentimiento que los dos compartían eran lo que importaba.

_Me Muero Por Explicarte, Lo Que Pasa Por Mi Mente,  
Me Muero Por Intrigarte, Y Seguir Siendo Capaz De Sorprenderte,  
Sentir Cada Día Ese Flechazo Al Verte.  
¿Que Más Dará Lo Que Digan¿ Qué Más Dará Lo Que Piensen?  
Sí Estoy Loco Es Cosa Mía. Y Ahora Vuelvo A Mirar,  
El Mundo A Mi Favor, Vuelvo A Ver Brillar La Luz Del Sol._

Finalmente Kurama se decidió a encarar al demonio, se puso de pie y se dirigió a la ventana para abrirla y que Hiei entrara. El Jaganshi dudo por un instante y luego entro en la habitación del pelirrojo. Los dos se miraron durante unos largos minutos, pero Kurama rompió el incomodo silencio.

- ¿ A que has venido Hiei? - preguntó de forma frívola Kurama.

-... - Hiei se quedo paralizado al sentir la frialdad con la que el pelirrojo le hablaba y aun que ya se esperaba algo así, no pudo evitar sorprenderce un poco parece que Kurama estaba mas herido de lo que él pensaba.

- ¿Y bien? – Preguntó el pelirrojo al no obtener respuesta del medio Koorime.

- Kurama yo... – comenzó Hiei mientras se acercaba a Kurama que lo miraba severamente esperando ha que hablara.– yo lo sie... – Hiei sabia que debía disculparse y no iba a permitir que su orgullo arruinara su única oportunidad de ser feliz – yo lo siento... por favor discúlpame, Kurama. – Dijo el youkai de fuego de la forma mas sincera posible mientras se detenía a unos escasos centímetros del cuerpo del lindo zorro.

- Sí, te perdono. Ya puedes irte. – Dijo el pelirrojo con algo rencor en su voz, cerrando los ojos y suspirando pesadamente. Pensaba que hiei solo se disculpaba por obligación y él le perdonó aun que en el fondo aun estaba herido y no podía evitar que su voz y su rostro reflejaran todo su dolor. Kurama permaneció indiferente ante las disculpas sinceras de Hiei, solo quería que él se fuera para acabar con ese tormento. Por que lo amaba demasiado y no creía poder seguir con su amistad como sí nada hubiera ocurrido pero se paralizo cuando sintió que el demonio de fuego lo abrasaba. Abrió los ojos para ver que era que había hecho el medio Koorime y encontró a este con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, los brazos alrededor de su cintura y la respiración agitada como sí estuviera sintiendo un enorme dolor. El corazón de Kurama comenzó a latir desbocado y un leve sentimiento de esperanza se formo en el interior de este.

- ¿Hiei? - la voz de Kurama tembló un poco esta vez. El youkai penso que el zorro se alegraría al verlo, que bastaría con disculparse pero no fue así Kurama se veía peor que antes y Hiei ya estaba desesperado. No tenía opción tendría que pronunciar esas palabras y acabar con todo ese engaño por que los dos se engañaban al ocultar sus emociones y lo único que conseguían era dañarse mutuamente.

Me Muero Por Conocerte, Saber Que Es Lo Que Piensas, Abrir Todas Tus Puertas, Y Vencer Esas Tormentas Que Nos Quieran Abatir. Centrar En Tus Ojos Mi Mirada, Cantar Contigo Al Alba,  
Besarnos Hasta Desgastarnos Nuestros Labios.  
Y Ver En Tu Rostro Cada Día, Crecer Esa Semilla, Crear, Soñar,  
Dejar Todo Surgir, Aparcando El Miedo A Sufrir. (dúo)

- ... te amo y lamento haberte dicho todas esas tonterías es que... no supe como actuar ante este sentimiento.- dijo Hiei sonrrojandose un poco ante esas palabras que nunca penso decirle a nadie y luego abrazo mas fuerte a su zorro.

-... O.O - Kurama se sorprendió mucho al escuchar las palabras del Jaganshi, el youko pensó que Hiei había vuelto para molestarlo O en el mejor de los casos para decirle que seguían siendo amigos pero nunca se hubiera imaginado que el medio Koorime también lo amaba. El kitsune estaba feliz y toda su angustia y la fingida frialdad se esfumaron en el aire - ¿ De verdad Hiei... lo dices en serio? – Preguntó el pelirrojo esperanzado con una mirada tierna y una de esas hermosas sonrisa que Hiei adoraba. El youkai solo asintió con la cabeza algo alegre ante el cambio tan radical en la actitud del zorro. Kurama correspondió el abrazo dulcemente sintindose el chico más feliz del mundo al igual que Hiei.

- Temí no volverte a ver también dude de este sentimiento pero ya no más... te amo y eso es lo único que importa.- dijo Kurama mientras abrazaba mas fuertemente a Hiei. El youkai de fuego se separo un poco de Kurama para verlo a los ojos, luego sonrío hermosamente y se acerco al rostro de su zorro y lo beso con ternura. Kurama respondió al beso aciendolo más apasionado.

Su amor era lo único que importaba, ninguno de los dos volvería a dudar de lo que sentían y con ese pensamiento se fueron entregando a la pasión que ambos sentían. Sus cuerpos y almas se unieron aquella noche. Y los rayos del sol del nuevo día que comenzaba dejo ver dos cuerpos abrasados en una cama revuelta.

- Kurama... – Dijo Hiei que estaba descansando en el pecho del kitsune.

- Hiei... ¿Te quedaras conmigo en el Ningenkai?... Yo te necesito – dijo Kurama mientras acariciaba con ternura el cabello de Hiei. Eso era lo que más quería el Koorime quedarse para siempre al lado del ser al que más amaba y le dijo:

- Sí Kurama... permaneceré a tu lado, todo el tiempo que tu me lo permitas.- dijo Hiei dulcemente y beso nuevamente al zorro.Sabiendo que ya nada podría separarlos por que ambos habían vencido los miedos y las dudas que los atormentaban.

Me Muero Por Conocerte, Saber Que Es Lo Que Piensas, Abrir Todas Tus Puertas, Y Vencer Esas Tormentas Que Nos Quieran Abatir.  
Centrar En Tus Ojos Mi Mirada, Cantar Contigo Al Alba,  
Besarnos Hasta Desgastarnos Nuestros Labios.  
Y Ver En Tu Rostro Cada Día, Crecer Esa Semilla, Crear, Soñar,  
Dejar Todo Surgir, Aparcando El Miedo A Sufrir. (dúo)

Fin.

* * *

Bueno aquí esta el final. Sé que quizás no valió la pena esperar tanto para esto, aun que fue lo mejor que pude hacer y creo que divague un poco. Sin embargo espero que les allá gustado. Gracias por leerlo y espero sus reviews.

Se lo quería dedicar especialmente a mi amiga Camila que siempre me esta dando inspiración. Este es mi regalo por el día del amigo. Bien ahora dejare de escribir por un tiempo a pedido de mis amigos que me dijeron que en cuanto a escribir fanfic soy pésima según ellos y bueno yo soy muy susceptible a ese tipo de comentarios. En fin de todas formas seguiré leyendo fanfics por me encantan, hay escritores muy talentosos en esta pagina de eso no hay duda. Me despido felices vacaciones les desea:

Taina Miyano.

Goodbey.


End file.
